Cold
by DarkspiritYami
Summary: Summary: "Nothing! No more pain spirit I can't feel it any more, go ahead do your worst!" Bakura initially thought his landlord's mind would be strong enough to handle the meaningless torture and general wear and tear of being his host but what happens when his mind finally gives in and feels nothing but the freezing darkness…. Rated M for Madness and gore
1. Chapter 1

Cold

Summary: "Nothing! No more pain spirit I can't feel it any more, go ahead do your worst!" Bakura initially thought his landlord's mind would be strong enough to handle the meaningless torture and general wear and tear of being his host but what happens when his mind finally gives in and feels nothing but the freezing darkness…. Rated M for Madness and gore and was inspired by the drabble collection "Imposing" By Albino Shadowz (In particular chapter 9)

Battle City….I can't seem to find him, my host hasn't said or screamed for his freedom for weeks now. I don't hear his whimpers or pleas to be released, it's like he's not really there, if he is ignoring me that act of disobedience must be dealt with accordingly, but I have a sneaking suspicion that Marik is involved with this somehow, no matter I shall visit Landlord now as my body rests in the hospital…

"Landlord! Landlord! Don't ignore me Landlord, I won't be ignored by a pitiful worm like you!" All I see around myself is darkness and I feel the presence of the all too familiar Millennium trace of magic, Marik's handiwork no doubt, he needs to work on making these traces invisible or else he will never fully master the Millennium Rod, but at that I must find him and see what landlord's punishment is to be…

"he he he…."

"what's so funny Landlord? Is my rage a joke to you?" I can my rage burning from inside of my heart, how dare he just giggle at me, he needs to learn his place once again and when I find him he shall pay dearly for his rebellion against me and where is he? all I can hear now is his infuriating cackles of laughter and I am feeling my anger boil higher and higher to the edge, if I didn't need his body, he would have been dead long ago…

"He he he…."

Landlord where are you? I grow tired of play hide and seek!"

"I am not hiding spirit he he he I'm right here! He he he!" Host has finally appeared but seems very different, still he dared to defy me and now he will pay for all of his defiance I grabbed him to start to "punish" him but something seemed odd, I had stuck my fingernails right onto his arm and nothing happened, the skin broke naturally but there was no pain shown, no scream of anguish and even a pained look on his face, this calm attitude landlord has right now disturbs me slightly, why isn't he in any pain? The trickling crimson flowing onto my hand would have suggested so, but still he looks calm and collected, he's staring at the floor and comes closer to me his face covered in wild snow flake strands of his hair, I pushed his head up and then I looked at his face, his eyes seemed to have dulled to the point that there was not a single sign of light in his eyes and the colour in his eyes has become a dead grey and he wears an idiotic upon his face…

"Ishtar really got you good kid, but still you're looking a little more brain dead than usual"

"It's so funny, I don't feel anything, watch spirit!" I looked at him in confusion as he grabbed my hand forced onto his injured arm and pressured the wound once more breaking the very fragile skin that was attempting to heal broke and crimson leaked once more and I felt repulsed there was no pain, so where was the enjoyment of that, where was the sadism and satisfaction within watching him bleed but with no look of misery or anguish?.

"Come spirit do it again I know you want to, I can't feel it anymore, Nothing! I dare you spirit! DO YOU'RE WORST he he he HA HA HA HA HA!" Wow, he's lost it, completely and utterly, it's not even useful insanity, he's just become demented, demented by Marik's mind tricks, dammit I thought I would be the one to make him snap, maybe this is all an accumulation of the torture or "hell" as he called it has finally got to him. The "fun" I have with him has finally caught up to him, I hope he will finally accept his fate now….

"Oh the names you call me Bakura, Landlord, Host, even useless! I feel that it's not very nice because I didn't give you any names, Akefia, little thief, where's mommy and daddy they're gone and You're like me! My father may be alive but I never see him, so he's practically dead to me! And doesn't even being compared to me just makes your blood boil doesn't it?…"

"What did you say?! **Come here I will give you what you want!..."**

_**End of chapter 1 thanks to Albino shadowz for inspiring me for this fic I have found a whole new light and fic thanks to her! Please read and review and Yes I don't own YU-GI-OH!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Cold

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! Okay let's go!...

"_Come and find me spirit, I like to play hide and seek….."_

I hate this game; he keeps running further and further into the shadows of his mind. The soul room of my host has changed quite drastically since I was here last and the little things that were so evident. The games in his room are gone, the picture of his mother and sister has been splattered with blood and the other picture of his so-called friends has faded with the exception of that little midget shit Yugi, it seems to glow ominously brightly like Marik made Ryou only think of him. He must want to make sure I keep my end of the bargain, he has the potential to be a great villain, but right now he is only nuisance…

"_Yugi, Yugi the little boy and the problem in our plans, spirit we will play with both of them…"_

"What the hell are you talking about landlord?" He's talking in riddles and he wants to join me? But that's ridiculous! But then again it would mean an easier life with landlord if he is just going to submit to me willingly, but he is corrupted by Marik so I must proceed with caution, the millennium rod is an exceptionally powerful item but it's still no match for the ring's power. I will find my landlord and reclaim his mind for my own…..

"_te hee I want to destroy him spirit and I know you do too, I will do as you say but teach how to play, how to play your games…"_

He giggles like a small child, but I know he is serious about this proposal, but if he wants me to do this he must know the price he is about to pay and I will be happy enough to comply but only when I can make him pay it myself. I wanted to bring him to this stage on my own and he is still hidden from me and his light slowly dims with every minute passing and this twisted state may be permanent but possibly useful in time, but all this running around is tedious and I shall find him and give him his punishment.

"_he he he please come and punish me, I don't care, come Akefia I won't feel a thing but come to me and we'll make Yugi and the Pharaoh scream…"_

It so tempting and I like this darkness within him but he could rebel and go to Marik so easily I must be careful but for now host here's your first lesson**, "never underestimate your enemy and your "allies…"**

End of chapter 2! Please Read and Review! This will become grosser and darker as we keep going along…. Thanks again to Albino Shadowz for the inspiration and btw this fic is dedicated to her! Thanks Guys XXXXX


End file.
